Time To Grow Up
by Cafire
Summary: I love this couple my guilty pleasure! so it broke my heart to find out that Neville ended up marrying Hannah Abbott. So this story is about Cho remebering her first true love, Neville, and watching him get married. Adorable, rejected, perfect.


**A/N: **I love this couple, so it broke my heart to find out that Neville ended up marrying Hannah Abbott.So this story is about Cho remebering her first true love and watching him get married. By the way is there a name for this couple? I've only seen one or two fics for them and a few videos. I was thinking Cheville? Any suggestions?

* * *

**Time To Grow Up**

"Mr. J Abbott is delighted to announce the engagement of his daughter, Hannah, to Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The wedding is to take place in St. Barny's Cathedral on the 17th of July". Beneath the announcement there was a picture of the happy couple smiling and waving.

Cho Chang sighed and put down the paper. Neville. Every time she thought she had moved on from him, he just popped up again reopening old wounds.

After Harry and herself and broken up, Cho had been left alone; with no one she could trust. Marietta had betrayed her and the whole of the DA hated her, and it was then Neville started to talk to her. Even if it was just a hello in the corridor as they in between classes, it made her feel better that someone was still on her side. She hadn't had her DA coin in the pocket when the message was sent out at the end of her sixth year. It was one of things she regretted most, not being there to help.

Yet Neville wasn't bitter towards her, understanding that if she had gotten the message she would have been by his side in an instant. During that summer they had kept in correspondence, meeting up a couple of times in Diagon Alley. It was on one of these meetings that they had shared their first kiss. It was in the back of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour over a chocolate sundae.

When they returned to Hogwarts that September everyone was concentrating too much on Voldemort and Harry to notice they were dating, and so they managed keep it to themselves. They had comforted each other the night Dumbledore had died, both unable to believe the man they had seen as their protector was gone. However it was in that night that Cho had thought for the first time that maybe Neville was going to be the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

The year Snape was headmaster, Cho had kept in constant contact with Neville and all those in the castle, keeping them informed of what was going on in the outside world. Every so often she would be able to meet Neville in the Room of Requirement through the portrait, but not as often as they would like.

After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort had been defeated they had consoled each other over the death of their friends, yet they celebrated the fact that the world was now free from Voldemort's tyranny. It was that night that Cho knew that she would have children with Neville in this new free world, they would die and grow old together.

Well that's what she thought. Cho had thought that Neville had felt the same about their relationship, but apparently not. It was six months after the Battle of Hogwarts when Neville told her that he no longer felt the same way about her. He had moved on, had grown up. It was time to stop living as if tomorrow the world could end, because now they knew it wouldn't. It was time to start preparing for the future and he couldn't see a future with the two of them together.

Cho had been heartbroken. She cried for weeks, always looking at the sky hoping that any minute an owl would come from Neville saying he was sorry, he was wrong and he was going to floo in at any minute. But no owl came. Eventually she learned to live without him, but every time she saw something that reminded her of him all those feelings came flooding back. Like that engagement announcement. Now he was getting married to Hannah. She remembered Hannah, with her cheerful face and sweet smile. She had known they were friends for a while but hadn't known they were that close. Then again she hadn't talked to Neville for six years.

It was the 17th of July and here she was now standing in the doorway St. Barny's Cathedral still trying to pluck up the courage to go in.

"The bride or the groom's side?", a voice asked her.

She turned around in surprise. It was Ron Weasley.

"I'm sorry what?", she asked.

"Which side the bride and the groom's," he repeated. Didn't he recognise her? She supposed she had changed since those years in Hogwarts. Ron was starting to look as if he wasn't sure if this woman standing in front of him should be here or in St. Mungo's.

"Uh, the groom's side," she said quickly and was pointed to a seat on the right hand side of the church. She found herself sitting beside Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet but they didn't recognise her either and were too busy complimenting the other's dress to notice her anyway. She looked around the cathedral, here and there picking out members of the DA. Then she saw him, up at the top wearing his finest dress robes. He looked so handsome, yet you could still pick out his battle scars. She remembered every single one. It took all her will power to stay seated and not run up to him.

The opening bars of music started to play and everyone turned to watch Susan Bones walk down the aisle in her bridesmaid dress. Then everyone stood up as Hannah appeared at the door. She glowed as she walked down the aisle in her figure hugging cream dress. Mr. Abbott looked like he was about to burst from pride as he handed his daughter over to Neville. Neville himself looked in a state of shock and he smiled nervously at his beautiful bride.

Cho spent the ceremony watching Neville as he promised to be true to Hannah until the day he died, as they exchanged rings and as they shared their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom. She struggled to keep back her tears as she thought of all those dreams she had had to be with Neville until the day they died, to be known as Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom, to share that first kiss.

Then the ceremony was over and the wedding party moved down the aisle and out of the cathedral. Cho moved with the flow and was out of the cathedral. As the photos were taken she decided she couldn't take it any more and as she took one last look at Neville she turned and left. It was time to grow up and leave that life behind her.

Neville was over the moon. He had a beautiful new bride and in September he would be starting a new job as herbology professor in Hogwarts. Yes, life was good. As he joked with Harry about something a flash of black caught his eye. He turned only to see the ever-familiar Cho walk out of the Cathedral's gate. He sighed to himself, that was life was over. It was time to grow up. As the camera flashed he kissed Hannah, yes definitely time to grow up.


End file.
